Ghost Girl
by MidnightLightenStars1321
Summary: When Danny and Sam Fenton's daughter is wanted to join Young Justice for extra help and a scholorship from Bruce Wayne what happens when they get more than they baragained for?
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Kid

Summary: The team discovers a new member named Dani Fenton who is Sam and Danny's daughter Btw they named Dani after the clone Vlad made in honor of her.

Age: thirteen

Looks exactly like Danny but her hair is just past her shoulders and she favors black, purple, and green.

Chapter 1

"So, Dani are you packed?" Sam asked her daughter flipping through her ipod carelessly.

"Yup, what time is Mr. Wayne picking me up?" asked Dani.

"7:40. Dani we are going to miss you so much" Sam nearly whispered as she knelt by her daughter's bed.

Dani looked up "I'm gonna miss you and daddy to" she sighed contently and gave her mother a hug when her dad walked in. "Danielle, I have something for you" Danny said and pulled out a cylinder like container and green and grey Bluetooth.

"Oh dad, you didn't have to give me those…it's not like ghosts are going to be in Happy Harbor" Dani frowned at the Fenton Thermos and Danny frowned as well "Just in case and these are if you need to contact your mother or me in any type of emergency even if you just want to talk" He informed her and hand Dani the equipment and sat next to her.

"I love you very much" Danny said and they all had a group hug.

"Come on dad it's not like I'm never going to see you again" Dani said as her face flushed from embarrassment. "Well it will definitely be lonely around here without you or your friends running around catching ghosts" Sam smirked at the memories she, Danny, and Tucker used to have. Now Tucker was across the country working at Star Labs in California and they were in New York.

"You probably shoulder get to bed Dani it's already 11…wow time goes by fast" Danny mused and gave Dani a sad look and kissed her forehead and gave one last hug before he went to bed himself.

"Night Dani" Sam kissed Dani's head and gave a quick hug and left after Danny.

"Love you guys to…now it's my time to shine" Dani whispered and turned off the light.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

**7a.m**

Dani's hand slammed on the alarm almost crushing it under impact and rolled off her bed and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Dani? You ok up there?" Sam called from the end of the staircase waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, fantastic" Dani yelled and stumbled to her almost empty closet and pulled on black leggings, steel toe boots, and an oversized green hoodie and a black leather jacket that ended at her waist.

Dani quickly straightened her hair after glancing at the clock that read 7:32a.m. and put on her black eyeliner and mascara and grabbed her suitcases before heading down the stairs.

"Did you eat yet?" Sam asked as she was making scrambled eggs.

"No, where's dad?"

"Work…he had some ghost issues back in the ghost zone he had to settle with Walker" Sam answered as if it were an everyday thing.

"Why didn't you tell me! I could've kicked that ghost's dead arse!" Dani shouted with her hands dramatically in the air.

Sam chuckled "It was just a meeting honey, Walker wanted to settle agreements about the jail" Dani formed an 'O' with her mouth and began eating her eggs when a car horn sounded outside and she shared a worried glance with her mother.

"Well that's my ride…" Dani mumbled nervously and gave her mom a hug "I love you…I'll see you soon" She whispered and patted her pocket that had the Fenton Phones in it and gave her mom a smug grin before leaving with her luggage.

An old man in a dark suit and was almost bald stood waiting by the backseat door patiently.

"Ah you must be Miss Danielle Fenton, please let me get those for you" The British man said politely and put her bags in the trunk and sat in the driver's seat of the limo.

Dani sat in the back with a kid who looked about her age and a man in his twenties "You are Bruce Wayne?" Dani confirmed and held out her hand "I am Dani" Bruce smiled and returned the favor "Nice to meet you, this is my ward Dick" he introduced and Dick smiled but his eyes had a hint of anxiety in them.

"Nice to meet you both… where are we going?" She asked and leaned back in the seat.

"Mount Justice" Dick answered automatically as he tried to hide a smirk.

"Ok…shouldn't you two be in costume?" Dani wondered aloud and Bruce laced his fingers together and placed them in his lap.

"Yes, but I am only dropping you two off, I have a meeting in Connecticut I have to attend until Wednesday" Bruce informed and Dick frowned. He was being dropped off at the mountain like a lost puppy, Alfred was visiting his family in Britain tomorrow so he couldn't take care of him either.

"It is only a few days Dick" Bruce sympathized knowing the look on his son's face.

"Fine, but next time I'm going with you" Dick murmured and crossed his arms and Dani glanced at Bruce with the look –is he like this all the time?- and Bruce nodded.

The limo stopped right in front of a dirt road leading to the large mountain base in front of them. Dick silently put on his sunglasses and Dani followed him to the zeta beam carrying her luggage with one of her green force field bubbles behind them.

Robin had his suspicions on Dani with her being part ghost and all but it's always a first time for everything as his real father once told him.

Recognized Robin B-01 Dani Phantom B-08

Connor and M'gann were at a football game for M'gann's cheer team and Artemis had joined them, Wally was helping his Uncle in Star City while Kaldur was in Atlantis so they had the mountain to themselves…great.

Robin had one question that had been bugging him since Dani got in the limo "Hey…how do you turn into the whole ghost girl thing" He asked shyly when Dani was about to go to her new room to unpack.

Dani froze in her tracks "Umm it's hard to explain…I'll just uh show you I guess" She mumbled and placed both palms together and a blue horizontal beam stretched vertical and transformed her completely. Her hair was snow white, she had glowing green eyes, and her costume was a black tube top with a white 'D', he pants turned into black leggings, silver boots were attached and she had grey gloves.

Robin gaped at her with an open mouth "What?" she said impatiently and Robin shut his mouth "Uh um you look very…um" He stuttered nervously and Dani raised an eyebrow "I look what exactly?" She pressed and crossed her arms.

"Different…you look very different" Robin finally said and turned when he heard the zeta beam go off and Wally ran in the room "Hey Rob! Whoa-" Wally froze when he saw Dani standing there annoyed with her arms crossed. Did she really look that weird?

Dani sighed "If this is the reaction I'm going to get every time I go ghost I'm locking myself for the rest of my afterlife" she growled and carried her luggage in her room that just happened to be right next to Robin's.

"What was that all about…and who is she?" Wally asked interrupted Robin's thoughts "Oh she's the new girl, her name is Dani Fenton" Robin said still staring at the door Dani just left through.

"Whoa you mean _Danny_ Fenton's kid? From Amity Park right?" Wally confirmed looking impressed and Robin nodded still speechless. "Dude you look paler" Wally noticed and waved a hand in front of his friends face and Robin shook his head.

"Sorry, that was weird um I'm going to go train a little until the others get here" He told Wally and stumbled to the gym still confused from what he just saw.

"Kids love struck" Wally chuckled and ran to the kitchen to get a snack.


	2. Training

Chapter 2: Training Session

Recognized Miss Martian B-05 Artemis B-06 Superboy B-04

M'gann and Artemis were giggling when they entered when Connor had been chosen to be the one to have lemonade dumped on him and they froze when they saw Wally asleep on the couch with a popcorn bowl on his lap along with several candy wrappers scattered across the floor, table, and couch.

Artemis motioned for the two meta's to freeze and pulled out a marker from her pocket from when she had to babysit her neighbor's earlier and drew glasses, a mustache, and freckles all over Wally's face even Superboy had to contain his laughter when M'gann was clutching her stomach at the corny joke.

Thankfully Wally was a deep sleeper or he would've flipped…even more.

Suddenly a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue jacket and jeans walked in and froze with wide eyes "Uhh" She stammered and Superboy glared and crossed his arms and the other girl's looked over.

"Who are _you_?" Artemis hissed and crossed her arms with the marker still in her hands.

"I just joined the team um I'm Dani…Dani Fenton?" She said awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh! I know you, your Daniel and Sam Fenton's daughter from Amity Park right?" M'gann confirmed and Dani nodded shyly Artemis had an impressed face like Wally had earlier "Cool another girl" She smirked and walked over to introduce herself and M'gann dragged Connor over.

"I'm Artemis by the way" Artemis said and held out her hand and Dani shook it "Nice to meet you, Niece of Green Arrow correct?" Artemis nodded and stepped to the side.

"I'm M'gann Morrez but you can call me Megan and this is Connor, Connor Kent" M'gann hugged Dani tightly "Cant' breathe!" Dani gasped and fazes out of M'gann's grasp and Artemis and M'gann gaped at her like Robin did earlier.

"What?" Dani asked for the second time that day starting to get annoyed.

"You just fazed out of my arms" M'gann said with awe and Artemis nodded.

"Yeah I'm part ghost I can do that" Dani shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. Artemis and M'gann exchanged glances "Do it!" The said in union and Dani raised an eyebrow and sighed.

Both girls stood with their mouths open staring at Dani's new form and Connor had a smile tugging at his solid lips.

"That was so cool!" M'gann nearly shrieked with delight and Artemis grinned "Is their like a ghost world or something?" she asked and Dani nodded "Yeah it's called the ghost zone, humans can go there as long as they have an ectoplasm ship to block off ghosts" Dani informed and turned back to human in a blinding blue light.

Robin walked in wearing his usual jeans, jacket, and shades wondering what all the commotion was "What's going on- oh hey guys I see you met Dani" He smirked with knowing eyes and the others nodded.

A groan was heard from the couch and Wally sat up sending the popcorn bowl to the floor and popcorn was everywhere.

"What the" Wally gasped when he checked his phone and saw his reflection in the screen "ARTEMIS YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Wally shouted and Artemis grinned "Gotta go" She said and ran off with Wally right behind her.

The others snickered "So now what, it's 6p.m. on a Friday night" Dani wondered and the others shared an evil glance "I declare we go watch scary movies!" M'gann said giving Robin a high five and he grinned "Aw yeah, how about Blood Bath II and _Cabin in the Woods_?" Robin suggested and M'gann nodded eagerly and Connor shrugged. "Sure" Dani said and followed them to the couch and sat between Robin and M'gann.

Dani was never a real fan of scary movies even if she was a ghost they still bothered her, so basically she clung to Robin's arm the whole time making a fool of herself. Thankfully Robin didn't mind and he covered her eyes at the too scary parts and grinned to himself.

When the movies ended Dani let out a sigh of relief and she popped her head up from behind Robin and he chuckled "so you're a ghost and afraid of scary movies?" He asked and she nodded "Haha go and make fun, but the first movie was rated R so give me a break" She warned and crossed her arms.

"Well I'm going to bed…I wonder where Artemis and Wally are they never showed up" M'gann wondered aloud and the others agreed.

Meanwhile

"I told you Wally, I'm the type of person who can easily return revenge" Artemis smirked at her work when Wally was dressed in a clown suit, pink wig, and clown make up with a frown on his face. "You didn't have to handcuff me to M'gann's bed" Wally complained and Artemis giggled "Yes I did" She said and left Wally humiliated and he let out an exasperated sigh and leaned on M'gann's bed post.

Dani was starting to enjoy being on the team, M'gann was pretty cool but too perky and Artemis was like an older sister she never had. Robin was like the protective brother as was Connor but Wally was the annoying older sibling who is the prankster and eats all the food.

Dani was busy making herself a cup up coffee dressed in a black tank top and black, green, and purple striped short shorts when Robin walked in rubbing his eyes.

"You're up? It's 7 in the morning" Robin mused when he sat on a stool.

"Couldn't sleep" Dani said quietly and sipped her coffee "Want a cup?" She asked and Robin shook his head no "Batman doesn't let me have any, especially after the last time" He chuckled to himself and Dani raised an eyebrow wanting to know more "what happened?" she asked curiously and sat beside him.

"Wally gave me a container and told me to drink it not telling me what it was and I was on a sugar free diet, never let a master at stealth and acrobatics have sugar by the way anyway let's just say I tore the Mountain down and we were out of commission for a month" Robin grinned proud of himself and Dani laughed "Sounds like someone had some fun"

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Robin asked and Dani frowned "No, I don't and I don't have any cousins either or aunts or uncles…my parents were only children" Dani informed sadly and recalled Sam's mother died when she was eight and her father's dad died before she was born from being obese and had a blood clot then died of a heart attack.

"Oh I'm sorry…I don't have any siblings either" Robin murmured and Dani shrugged.

"Why do you wear so much black?" Robin asked.

Dani looked at him questionably and sighed "I got it from my mom was Goth when she was a kid and I guess I inherited that from her and got the looks and ghost powers from my dad"

Robin made an 'O' with his mouth and leaned forward on the table when M'gann walked in "good morning" she yawned and began making herself a bowl of cornflakes.

Dani smiled to herself and took a sip of coffee when Artemis walked in dressed in her uniform "Canary wants us in the training room in ten" She informed and went to go wake up Wally and Superboy.

Recognized Aqualad B-03

Everyone's head whipped to their leader as he walked in the room with no expression on his face "good morning Kaldur, this is Dani our new team member" M'gann introduced and Kaldur nodded "It is nice to meet you Danielle, not to be rude but if you excuse me I have to matters to go over with Batman" he said and left to the rec room.

"Wonder what's gotten into him" Robin muttered and rubbed his china the girls shrugged effortlessly and Dani left to change.

When she walked in the training room everyone stood there waiting patiently as she strode in and stood beside Robin.

"Now that _everyone's_ here, how about Dani and Robin first" Black Canary smirked and then warned "Remember combat only, which means no powers"

Dani nodded and took a fighting stance, she was thankful her dad had her take karate and kung fu lessons as a child.

Robin landed the first blow first and Dani swerved out of the way and jabbed him in the arm blocking all movement in that limb and smiled at his shocked face "What did you do?" he gasped bewildered "I never reveal my secrets" she said still grinning and flipped backwards behind Robin but he grabbed her leg and flung her across the room with his good arm.

Dani landed perfectly on her feet "I always love a challenge" she taunted and Robin let a smirk escape and disappeared in the rafters with his grappling hook and Dani let a wide grin appear on her features "And the challenge begins"

Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Connor, and Canary stared with awe at the two as they played their little stealth game and Dani patiently waited for the right strike when Robin jumped down behind her and she swiped his legs from under him and his status blared _failure_.

"Whoa…no one has every beat Robin on the first try" Wally said in awe and the others agreed quietly Dani walked over to Robin and helped him up casually and he put a hand on her shoulder "Good job Dani, I have to say I'm definitely impressed" Dani gave him a toothy smile before Kaldur walked in.

"We have a mission"


	3. Chapter 3 Mission Gone Wrong

Chapter 3: Mission Gone Wrong

"Ok so this is basically a stealth mission" Wally stated after what Kaldur just explained to them.

They were supposed go to Wisconsin for there have been sightings of glowing green mutant animals running along the border and they had to discover what they were without getting caught.

"Yes, now we must go before it is too late" Kaldur ordered and they all piled into M'gann's bioship and Dani transformed into 'the ghost kid' as she was called in Amity Park after her father retired.

Dani had brought her Fenton Thermos in case these glowing creatures were ghosts, her father had encountered some at his age where as his 'Uncle Vlad' had mutated them to capture him.

"Dani why do have a thermos?" Wally asked staring at the cylinder strapped on her back.

"Oh this is in case the mutants were ghosts, the thermos sends them to the ghost zone" She told him in a monotone voice and Wally made an "Ohh" sound and looked away with a confused look on his face.

"Approaching destination" M'gann informed and landed the ship five miles in front of the Wisconsin border line.

"Alright team, you know what to do" Kaldur said and they exited the truck and began scouting the woods in pairs.

Robin, Dani together, Artemis and Wally, M'gann took the skies, and Superboy and Kaldur.

For some reason these woods looked familiar to Dani once they got closer to the border and found a large path with green goo trailing. "Hey Rob, I'm going to take a sample. Watch my back?" She asked and Robin nodded. Dani bent down and pulled out a tube and scooped a little of the substance in. Suddenly a figure stopped in front of them "I was wondering when my father's nemesis child was going to show" A man in his twenties appeared; he had a black ponytail, grey eyes, and was wearing a dark blue suit with his hands behind his back.

"Oh my god" Dani gasped and stood up "Your Plasmius's son, you're Demetri"

Demetri clapped his hands slowly "You only have part of that correct my dear" he said and gave an evil grin and transformed into Vlad's ghost form.

"You see, Vlad had put some of his DNA in a clone he was building of your father and created me. He hid me from the world for years until he got sucked in space and I knew I was free! I decided to wait for you to come to me knowing that your bratty father would someday have kids like him and I could finally get my revenge"

Robin glared at Vlad and protectively pulled Dani behind him "You aren't getting anywhere near her! Dani run!" Robin and Dani shook her head no "I'm not leaving you, he's too powerful! Only I can stop him for now, go alert the team" She hissed and "But-"

"GO!" Dani yelled and put a force field around her and Demetri only blocking Robin from entering the upcoming fight.

Robin reluctantly ran off to warn the team and the league.

"You look so much like your father Danielle, it's really a shame to have to kill you now" Demetri taunted and Dani rolled her glowing green eyes "Not before I send you to the ghost zone jail" She glared and clenched her fists.

"Just wondering, have you inherited your father's ghostly wail?" Demetri asked before beginning the battle.

Dani shrugged "I'm working on it" Demetri smirked at the distraction and threw a beam at her throwing her backwards into a push breaking her force field.

"You tricked me!" Dani shrieked and blew a force field at Demetri sending him on his arse chuckling to himself.

"You are so much like your father, so gullible" he laughed and brushed the invisible dirt off his clothes and sent several pink ectoplasm beams at Dani sending her across the path landing in a pile of tree's.

"Oh child you aren't very good at this are you?" Demetri mocked smirking.

Dani let a furious growl escape her throat "I'M BETTER THAN YOU"LL EVER BE!" She screamed and her ghost wail echoed across the forest blowing tree's everyone sending Demetri into a pine tree knocking him unconscious.

By that time Dani was on her knee's panting "whoa" she breathed and heard muffled gasps behind her and she turned her heard to see the team, Superman, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, Flash, and Black Canary gaping at her.

Slowly she got to her feet and rested her hands on her knee's "I'm guessing you saw all that?" they all slowly nodded their heads.

Superman flew over "I called Batman, he's on his way from his mission" he informed her and helped Dani stand.

"Thanks…that felt different" She mumbled still panting.

Superman looked back at the others "Should I call your father?" he offered and Dani's head shot up.

"No! He is supposed to be retired and I told him I would handle the ghost thing"

Superman held his hands up in defense "Alright I'll just make sure the Mount Justice has better security and more protection" Dani sighed "fine"

Dani stood up straighter feeling her breathing come back to normal but her throat was killing her it literally felt like someone strangled her then burned her throat with a torch. Dani walked over to the team "Can we go" she whispered and Kaldur nodded "Yes, we should get back" he said but froze when he looked behind Dani.

"What?" She asked and turned "Oh my god! He escaped!" She shrieked feeling panicked.

"It's ok kid we will search around here and you guys can go back to the mountain" Flash suggested and ran down the trail. Ollie sighed "I guess, so much for dinner tonight Canary" Dinah gave a soft smile and ran after Flash and Ollie followed.

"Be careful" Superman warned and flew back to the base to work on security with Bruce.

While they were walking back to the bioship Robin put a hand on her shoulder "You ok?" He asked when he noticed she had a hard time swallowing.

"Fine, just a sore throat but I'll manage" She whispered and he nodded.

The rest of the way back to the mountain was silent. No one spoke of the incident that happened in woods. Their mission was unsuccessful so why would they even bother?

When they arrived at the Mountain Batman was waiting for them with his arms crossed and had a stoic expression of his features.

"I leave for one day and you can't even go on a mission without my help" He growled making everyone feel guilty.

"I am very disappointed in all of you, but…" Batman trailed off seeing everyone's sad expressions.

"Good job" he finished and their heads shot up with hopeful faces.

"I want to see Danielle after all of you are dismissed"

Everyone left and Dani stayed put still in her ghost form "I'm sorry Batman…I didn't know he made a clone of him that lasted other than the other Dani" She nearly whispered and Batman stood in front of her.

"What clone?" he demanded and Dani shrugged.

"My dad's nemesis Vlad created clones before he died and two lasted the longest but both had his DNA and my dad's but I didn't think one could last so long without assistance from Vlad…" Dani trailed off and Batman motioned for her to continue.

"Maybe someone else is helping but I doubt it…but when Demetri said he wanted revenge for my father killing his 'father' I suspected he would've wanted to kill my dad instead of me" Dani finished and crossed her arms and looked down at her shoes.

Batman's slits in his cowl got smaller "I'll research it, for now stay safe" he ordered and Dani nodded and turned back to human and went to her room to mope.


End file.
